Dawn of A New Era: The Fortune Card
by RedGem270
Summary: Story 1: Can cards really tell you who your true love is? If so Sakura has a very big surprise and Li has an even bigger surprise. Bad summery. Now (COMPLETE)
1. Part 1

5/29/03 - 6/25/03  
  
Finally it was summer vacation. Soon she'd be in the eleventh grade the next time school rolled around, but she wasn't worried about that now. Summer. Finally! She'd been waiting for a long time. She walked away from the school. It felt so good to know she wouldn't be going back for a long time. She inhaled the sweet fragrance of the wild flowers that had just finished their blossoming.   
  
Walking down the street she felt free. Free. She liked that. No more school, no more books, and no more teachers, she thought. She continued to walk to her house until she heard -  
  
"Sakura! Wait up!"  
  
She whirled around to see Madison running toward her.   
  
"Hey, Madison!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"What happened to you? I looked for you at the school. I was gonna tell you that -," Madison began, but then paused.  
  
"What? What were you gonna tell me?" Sakura asked. She was worried now. What had made Madison pause? "Tell me!"  
  
"I forgot!" Madison says as she placed a hand behind her head and giggled nervously. Sakura's mouth dropped and her arms dangled at her sides. "Anyway, why weren't you at the school?" Madison asked as she shook Sakura. She just looked at Madison blankly. "Well?" Madison proceeded.   
  
"Oh, I had already begun walking home. I just didn't feel like waiting around. I just really wanted to go," Sakura explained.   
  
"Oh! Okay. Yeah, well, I can understand that. Everyone was practically walking over each other just trying to get out," Madison said. "Oh, yeah!" she suddenly exclaimed.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Now I remember what I was going to tell you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think Li likes you!"  
  
"What?!" Sakura looked at her friend, too speechless to utter a word. Madison's smile grew wider and more devilish. She nodded her head to reassure her friend, but still Sakura said nothing. She was totally stunned. Wow, Sakura thought. Li likes me? No, Madison only thinks he does. But if he did it wouldn't be the first time. But he doesn't! Besides, he's too serious and concentrated on finding more Clow Cards ever since we found out there were more. There has to be more after that little incident last summer. The Love Card. How could I forget?  
  
Yes, how could she forget. That summer they had both spent most of their vacation looking for it. Love sure isn't easy to find. Sakura and Li both knew that now. Meilin had been affected by the card. She had followed Li like a lovesick puppy. So what else was new, right? But even though Meilin had been affected and the card was with her when she was acting the way she was, it always got away before either Li or Sakura actually got it. It had been a tough battle. The beautiful woman on it had been a fairy about Sakura's height. She had long flowing hair that made her look as if she had come from the moon itself making her even more attractive. And Li was very close to falling in the card's trance, more than just once. But they had finally caught it before it did any real damage. What surprised her was that Li had allowed her to keep it, even after the Love Card had flown to him after she sealed it. He didn't argue about. He just handed it over, without saying a word.  
  
"Sakura? Say something. Tell me what's on your mind?" Madison asked.   
  
"Why do you think that, Madison?" Sakura suddenly blurted out. "I mean come on its Li we're talking about here."  
  
"What about Li?" a voice from behind Sakura asked. Sakura froze, unable to move or even speak.   
  
"Oh, hey, Li!" Madison exclaimed hurriedly, her voice quivered from her slight nervousness.   
  
Uh-oh! How much had he heard?! Sakura thought. Sakura then turned around to see Li standing before her, his arms crossed over his chest, looking serious and very angry. She sighed a little relived. He's too serious. He hasn't heard anything, but me saying his name. Then quickly she thought of something to say, but before realizing it she spoke, "Uh, hey, Li! How's it going? We were just talking about my, uh, cousin Li from, uh, Kyoto! Yeah, that's it. Good ol' Li from Kyoto," Sakura said, smiling nervously.   
  
"You can't fool me, Sakura! What do you take me for?!" Li demanded. His voice rose slightly as he asked his question.   
  
Sakura didn't answer. So, Li glanced at Madison, but the girl said nothing. He sighed and placed his arms at his sides. It was almost as if he was giving up.   
  
"I don't appreciate when people talk about me so I'd appreciate it if you stopped," Li said, his voice almost gentle and his head down.   
  
"Li," Sakura said lightly. He looked up at her. "Is everything...Okay?" She took a step forward, but then in an instant she took a step back again as Meilin appeared.  
  
"Of course not! You're talking about him and so is Madison. I suggest both of you stay away from Li," Meilin sneered and then scowled. She turned to face Li and gave him a gentle smile. She then hugged him and practically jumped on him to get a hold on him. "Li!" she shouted happily.   
  
"Meilin!" Li warned. "Get off! I'm not in the mode for your hugs," he said, pulling away from her.  
  
"When were you ever?" Sakura whispered. Madison giggled as Meilin narrowed her eyes.   
  
Li sighed again. "Just, please, leave me alone, okay?" He then walked away. Leaving the girls confused and somewhat concerned.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Madison asked as she watched Li walk farther away from them.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like Li to act like that. He's always so serious and concentrated," Sakura added.   
  
"Yeah, well, he's been acting pretty strangely for the last couple of days," Meilin said as she watched Li worriedly. "I really think something's wrong. I'm worried. He doesn't even want to talk to me about anything. He doesn't even want to see me," Meilin sighed.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure everything is just fine. You know Li!" Sakura said, but she didn't believe it herself. I hope he's alright, she thought.   
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
As Li walked away he sighed heavily. Something was really eating away at him. He walked all afternoon and soon the sky darkened and the moon rose from behind the clouds from which it was momentarily hidden behind. He then looked up at the night sky. His features brightened in the moonlight. He was older and way more beyond his years now. He was 16 now and he'd soon be 17.   
  
Li couldn't take it much longer. He yearned for someone to talk to. He just need to talk to someone. Someone who'd listen. Someone who'd give him advice. Sure he knew a lot, but one thing he didn't know was...girls. He didn't have much of a clue about them except yeah, guys marry them, they have babies, and they walk and talk like any other person living on this earth. He needed to talk to someone who had experience in that area. He just needed to!  
  
Then he remembered about Tori, Sakura's brother. Last summer they were pretty good friends. He hung around Sakura trying to work with her to capture The Love Card. And also to stay away from Meilin who constantly followed him were ever he went. Sure, Tori didn't like the idea of him hanging around his little sister even though Li had told him more than once that there was absolutely nothing going on between Sakura and him. It hadn't convinced him, but he warmed up to Li and they soon became friends. And let's face it Tori was the only person he could think of who was as close of a best friends as he had. Sure he was pals with Zachary, but they weren't best friends.   
  
But then Li had remembered that Tori had gone away for college. He had the year before also and had come back to visit, but how would he know for sure if Tori was home or not, but he hoped he was. He needed to talk to him and he knew that Tori would help. He was sure of it. Then without thinking or realizing it, Li began his walk to Sakura's house.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
At the house Sakura sat around her room talking to Madison. She was staying over for the night since they had spent the whole day together and lost track of time. Meilin was there too, but she had gone long before it turned dark out. They laughed and talked about what had happed to Sara, a classmate of theirs on the last day of lunch. She had been too busy talking to realize that she needed to watch her step. Zachary and Li were sitting a table away with some other friends of theirs. Zachary was showing off his old shoes and making jokes about making them talk. Meilin, Sakura, Nikki, Rita, Madison, and Chelsea had all heard them. They were too loud.   
  
Anyway, Sara hadn't seen Zachary's legs stretched out in front of him and couldn't hear Li warning her. She tripped and had fallen face first into her mashed potatoes on her lunch tray. Everyone laughed and Li rolled his eyes.   
  
'I tried to warn you,' he said as he turned around to face the rest of the gang. Sara just looked at him and quickly walked away. Far away. She was so humiliated that day.   
  
"When she got up...th-there were mash-mashed potatoes all o-over her f-face," Madison laughed, gasping for breathe when she finished her laughter. Sakura laughed so hard, tears had begun to crawl down her face. She wiped them away.  
  
"Some day you two will die of laughter," Kero said sarcastically trying to hide a smile. He sat upon Sakura's bed beside Madison as Sakura sat on her computer chair. Soon the doorbell rang.   
  
"Tori! Get the door!" Sakura shouted, still laughing, but when the doorbell kept ringing she gained her composer. A little. "Tori!" she shouted again. "Ah, fine I'll get it. Hold on. I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go answer that." Sakura got up still laughing a little and then took in a deep breathe to control herself.   
  
"Take your time," Madison said her voice quivering from the laughter.   
  
Sakura then walked down the stairs and headed for the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Li at the door.   
  
"Li?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled half-heartedly. Sakura noticed that in the pale moonlight, Li looked...gorgeous. And his smile had made him look even more attractive if it was possible.   
  
"Hi, Sakura," he said gently. Oh, please say my name again, Sakura thought as she melted. Her heartbeat quickened and she could hear the thunderous beating in her ears. What's wrong with me?  
  
"H-hi, Li," she greeted. "Uh, c-come in? I-is there something you wanted to talk about?" She asked as he stepped in. She closed the door behind him.   
  
"Um, yeah, but not with you," he answered. He looked down.   
  
"Oh," Sakura didn't hide her disappointment. Though, she hadn't noticed. Neither did Li.  
  
"I came to talk to Tori. That is if he's home."  
  
"Yeah, hold on let me get him for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Just sit over there. I'll get him."  
  
Li walked to the couch and sat down. He leaned on it and relaxed himself. Sakura took one look at him and walked up the stairs. She passed her room and walked on toward her brother's room, but Madison stopped before she could go any further.   
  
"Everything, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Li's here. He wants to talk to Tori," Sakura answered and walked to her brother's room leaving both Kero and Madison surprised.   
  
Sakura knocked on her brother's door and called his name. When no one answered she knocked again and opened the door. She called his name again. And she found him laying on the bed, sleeping. The trip home had left him exhausted. Sakura walked over to him and woke him up. She explained that Li had come to talk to him. He had been surprised, but it quickly passed. Sakura headed out the room and Tori followed his sister down the stairs. He greeted Madison as he passed Sakura's room and proceeded down the stairs.   
  
"Well, here he is," Sakura said. Li turned his head and then stood up.   
  
"Long time no see, Li," Tori said as he smiled. Li nodded and smiled back. "You need to talk to me?" Again Li nodded. Sakura walked back upstairs and left them to talk.   
  
"It's really important. I need to ask you about...girls."   
  
Sakura stopped in her tracks and sat down on the steps to listen. "This should be good," she whispered.  
  
**************************************  
  
Li sat down on the couch and Tori joined him.   
  
"Okay, so tell me, is this about Sakura?" Tori teased. Li blushed slightly.   
  
"No, believe me, I don't like your sister. It's just about girls in general," Li answered.   
  
"Okay, so shoot. What do you wanna know? How to..., " Tori began and trailed off. Li waved his hands and shook his head.  
  
"No, no, no! I-. Well, it's just that. The relationships that I've had with my old girlfriends never worked out. We were never together for very long. And after every break up it's the same thing. 'You're just too concentrated on other things, Li' 'You're too serious. I can't even joke around with you, Li.' And I don't know what it is. None of the other girls have ever crushed on me either. None that I know about. All those break-ups, I had been the dumpy. And I'm sick of. I don't think I can take another heart-break."  
  
"Listen, Li, you just haven't found the right girl that understands you. You will some day. I promise you that. And if you don't there's always Sakura," Tori joked. They both laughed.   
  
"So, what do girls like in a guy?" Li asked suddenly. Tori thought long.  
  
"Hmm, well, I think a girl likes a guy who's smart, charming, humorous, sweet, gentle, loveable, and fun to be around. A guy who they know they can talk to and get advice from if they ever need it. Oh, and also a good looking guy, but looks aren't everything. Most girls know that."  
  
"I'm not any of those things," Li sighed. Tori patted him on the back.  
  
"Yeah, sure you are! Your very smart. Too smart for someone your age. Last summer I kept forgetting that you were Sakura's age and not mine." They laughed a little more.   
  
"Thanks I knew you'd help me." Li smiled as he stood. "I'm feeling somewhat better," Li said.   
  
"Good. Come back any time. It'll be nice to talk to you again."  
  
"Yeah, same here." They walked to the door and Tori opened it. They didn't notice Sakura. They laughed and joked for a while and just as Li was going out the door, they heard- 


	2. Part 2

**************************************  
  
Sakura sat there. Listening to every single word. She heard the joke her brother made and had the urge to punch him, but withdrew from the thought. Pretty soon they were at the door joking around having their last laughs.   
  
"Sakura what are you doing?" Madison asked as she sat next to her. Sakura had noticed Li leaving before Madison had scared her. She screamed and stood quickly. Both Li and Tori turned in alarm.   
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that, Madison! I'm trying to listen to Li and Tori's conversation!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry," Madison said gently. "But you just blew your cover, Sakura," Madison added with a laugh. Sakura opened her mouth and turned to Tori and Li. Li looked totally embarrassed and Tori looked pissed.   
  
"Sakura!" Tori warned.  
  
"Uh, Madison and I came down stairs to, uh, get some drinks. We were thirsty!" Sakura said quickly. She didn't look at her brother in the eye. Tori turned to Li.  
  
"I'm sorry, Li. You're coming back next time, right?" Tori asked a little worried. Li was already out the door.   
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. I gotta go. I'll, uh, see you later." And then Li was off. Tori closed the door and looked over at Sakura. He narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Sakura, that was so disrespectful! Just because something interests you, doesn't mean you can stay to listen to another person's conversation! I'll be surprised if Li decides to come here to talk again!" Tori shouted.   
  
"I'm sorry. I ju-."  
  
"Don't apologize to me, Sakura. I'm not the one with the choice of forgiving you," Tori said and then walked upstairs.   
  
Sakura turned to Madison. Her friend nodded. Kero, who was sitting on Madison's shoulder nodded in agreement. Sakura sighed and walked out the door.  
  
"Li!" she called as she ran to catch up.  
  
**************************************  
  
Li quickly walked away. The door closed behind him and he continued to walk. He heard Tori yelling at Sakura. How could she do something so...so...  
  
"....disrespectful!" Li heard Tori shout.  
  
Yeah! Li finished his thought.  
  
"Now she'll probably make fun of me when she sees me again. Or if she sees me again."  
  
Suddenly, he made a fist. He became angry. He just couldn't believe her. She was so nosey! Why did she have to listen to the damn conversation? That had been a personal thing. Something no one else was suppose to know about. He stomped off toward his home. He then heard Sakura.  
  
"Li!"  
  
"Oh, no! I'm not talking to you!" Li shouted as he continued to walk without even turning around, but he could hear Sakura's footfall behind him, getting closer. Soon she was walking beside him, gasping for air.  
  
"Li, listen. I'm here to apologize. I feel really bad for doing what I did and I just wanted to say that I'm sor-."  
  
"No, you listen, Sakura!" he demanded." He stopped walking and turned to face her. Sakura stopped suddenly. "I don't want to talk to you or see you so just leave me alone!" He then continued to walk. Sakura didn't follow. How dare she! he thought to himself.   
  
"Li, you know, I'm not gonna make fun of you," she said gently.   
  
Li turned around. "You're not?"  
  
Sakura shook her head and Li sighed. He was relieved.   
  
"I could help you find a girl," Sakura announced. Li just stared at her. "Hmm, well, Rita's pretty. And she's a good person to talk to. Oh, what about Madison? Or Chelsea? Oh, Nikki is cute. Or Maybe-."  
  
"No! I don't want a girlfriend. And anyway, I'm more interested in finding more Clow Cards."  
  
"Li, get off it!" Sakura yelled. "There are no more Clow Cards!"   
  
Li then became frustrated. "How do you know?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"But," Sakura continued, "I believe that last summer's card, The Love Card was the last one."  
  
"That's what we both thought about The Earth Card until The Love Card came along! There's more! I know it!" Li argued. Sakura shook her head, making a tisk, tisk sound. Her hands were on her hips. He wanted to make her believe him. He wanted to make her understand that there were! He knew it! He just had a strong feeling. It was almost as if one was around, but he knew there wasn't a card any where at the moment. He didn't feel it's presence just one that seemed like it, but it wasn't it. Anyway, Sakura would've sensed something by now. He knew there was at least one more.   
  
Suddenly, Sakura smiled. "Or Maybe you don't want a girlfriend because you're gay," she suggested with a sly smile on her face. She pronounced "gay" very clearly.   
  
Li was stunned. What had made her think that? "Sakura," he began, "I'm happy, but not that happy."  
  
"Sure thing," she said. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Sakura, I'm not gay!" He was becoming annoyed with her. How dare she make such an accusation! He liked girls. Hell, he loved girls! "Listen, I think I know what this is about," he continued. "Your brother made me feel better that's it."  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled. He then realized what he had said.   
  
"No! Not like that! I was down and I needed to talk!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Mmm-hm," she said.  
  
"Seriously!" Li shouted. "I love girls!" How could she just say that? She's gonna get it! he thought.  
  
"Prove it then," she said simply.  
  
"How-," he began. "I'll prove it," he said firmly with determination in his voice. He walked toward her. He smiled devilishly as he saw the look of confusion on Sakura's face. Then he made his move.   
  
"She's gonna get it," he whispered.   
  
**************************************  
  
Sakura was enjoying this. Messing with Li's head. Of course she was only teasing him. She wasn't expecting him to actually do something.  
  
"Seriously!" Li shouted. She smiled. Ha! This is what she was waiting for. She wanted to see if he'd actually do something and if he was, she wondered what he'd do, but she wasn't expecting anything.   
  
"Prove it then," she said simply. She looked at him and smiled lightly. His face expression told her he was confused. It was that, Huh-what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about face.  
  
"How-," he began and continued as he straightened his neck, "I'll prove it," he said and walked toward her. Now Sakura was the confused one. She heard him whispering something which confused her even more. Why was he looking at her like that? And what was he going to do?  
  
Pretty soon he was close and his hands were on her hips. He then pulled her to him and Sakura's heart beat quickened. Her heart skipped a beat and she thought she was dreaming. Any minute now I'll wake up and laugh for having such a dumb dream, she thought. Yup, any minute now. But it wasn't a dream.   
  
"I'll prove it," He whispered and placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in. His lips touched her's forcefully. Then he kissed her.   
  
At first his kiss was forceful, but then slowly he had made the kiss soft, gentle, and sweet. She had lost herself in his affectionate kiss and warm embrace. She moved her arms around his neck and he allowed her. She could feel his hands crawling up her back and she had anticipated it. She allowed him. She then moaned without being aware of it. It sounded as though she had just tasted a delicious piece of cake. Then Li slowly pulled away.  
  
"Is that proof enough for you?" Li asked still holding her. Her eyes were stilled closed and her head was slightly tilted. She nodded her head very slowly. "Good," he whispered in her ear and let her go gently.  
  
When Sakura finally opened her eyes. Li was no longer there. He had turned the corner.   
  
"Wow," she whispered. She turned around and walked back to her house. She opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door. Madison stood up and looked at her friend.   
  
"What happened?" Madison asked.   
  
"He kissed me."  
  
"Li?!" Madison's eyes opened wide as Sakura nodded to assure her friend. "Wow!"  
  
"Yeah, now I don't understand why all those girls broke up with him if he's such a great kisser!"  
  
"I guess you'd know. If he was a great kisser or not," Madison said, giving Sakura a smile. "I told you he liked you."  
  
"I don't think so. After what happened I'd say that he hates me more. I was the one who made him kiss me," Sakura answered. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Madison followed and sat beside her.  
  
"How did you manage that?"  
  
"I made him believe that I thought he was gay. So he was trying to prove me wrong. But I knew he wasn't I was just messing with him." Sakura paused and then she spoke again. "Oh, his kiss though. It was so nice! It was forceful at first, but then it became gentle and sweet," Sakura said dreamily. Madison smiled knowingly. "Don't think I like him 'cause I don't," Sakura said. Madison only continued to smiled.   
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
The next day, both Madison and Sakura had gone out for a walk. They were on their way to the fair. They had heard about it from Tori who had passed by it. They finally arrived. Madison looked around and so did Sakura in an effort to try to find someone, anyone they knew to hang with.   
  
"Oh, hey look, Sakura!" exclaimed Madison. She pointed toward a group of kids their age. "It's Rita. And Nikki. And Zachary. And Chelsea. And Meilin. And...Li," she said, turning to Sakura with a huge smile on her face. Sakura blushed furiously.   
  
"What?!" she asked. Madison laughed.   
  
"Oh, nothing, Sakura. It's nothing at all." Madison looked around again. "Hey, look, it's Tori!" Madison shouted. "And...Julian Star!"   
  
"What?!" Sakura shouted.   
  
"I haven't seen him in a long time," Madison asked. "Hey, didn't you like him before?" she asked.   
  
"Yes," Sakura blushed. "That was ages ago," she added.   
  
"Actually, it was only a couple of years ago," Madison corrected. "Tori! Hey, Tori!" she called. "Over here!"  
  
Tori turned around. And then Julian. They both smiled and Tori waved. He walked over to his sister and her friend. "Hey, Sakura. Madison," he greeted. "You two remember Julian, right? He came to visit from America too," Tori explained.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Hello, Madison," Julian said as he waved.   
  
"Hey, Julian," Madison said.  
  
"Uh, hi, Julian," Sakura greeted.  
  
"How have things been?" Madison asked.   
  
"Great actually. Thank you for asking," he responded.   
  
"So did you two go to the same college or what?" Madison asked.  
  
"Nope, but we did still hang out a lot," Julian answered. "The college I had gone to was only a few miles away from where Tori was going," he added sweetly. He was still nice as can be. He really hadn't changed that much.   
  
"So, did you two just get here?" Tori asked.   
  
"Actually, uh, um, yeah, we did," Sakura answered. She was feeling a bit nervous now that Julian Star was around. She thought she didn't like him anymore, but now she wasn't so sure. He hadn't really changed, but she knew he had done some changing. Something about him was different, but she didn't know what exactly. Those old feelings just seemed to come rushing back to her. Julian smiled at her as she stared at him. Oh! She hadn't even noticed that she had been staring! She blushed and then looked away.   
  
Tori noticed this and was stunned for a couple of seconds, but the feeling passed. Then he got a devilish smile on his face. "Say do you girls wanna go on a ride or something? My treat. I'll buy tickets for us all," Tori offered.   
  
"Oh, thank you," Madison said. She looked at Sakura. "I'm sure Sakura would love that."  
  
"So do I. So do I," Tori whispered.   
  
"Um, sure, uh, why not," Sakura said and they were off. I could kill Tori right now, Sakura concluded.   
  
After buying tickets, Tori looked around. "Do you guys wanna go on that one?" he asked as he turned to them, pointing to a ride called the Kamikaze. There were two parts of the ride which sat next to each other, at first they moved back and forth slowly. One side went back while the other side went in the opposite direction and it stayed that way throughout the whole ride. Of course the speed increased and soon both sides would circle around at high speed. Sakura looked a bit startled by the ride, but before she could say something Madison dragged her along.  
  
"Yeah! This'll be fun!" Madison shouted. She ran ahead with Sakura.  
  
I'm not gonna die. I'm not gonna die. I'm dreaming and when I wake up I'll laugh. Please, let me wake up! Sakura pleaded.   
  
"Maybe you'll get to ride with Julian, Sakura," Madison said. "Hurry up you two!" Madison shouted over her shoulder. Sakura turned her head, she noticed Tori's huge devilish smile. She narrowed her eyes at him. He's really gonna get it!  
  
Sakura and Madison both stopped at the end of the line. They didn't have to wait very long and as soon as they were up front, Tori and Julian had already caught up. Tori handed the man at the ride 16 tickets. Four for each person. The ride had only fit two to a seat. Madison got in one seat and before Sakura could get into the seat next to her, Tori sat in it. He then turned to Sakura.   
  
"Looks like you two have to go together," he said. Madison giggled knowingly, but Julian looked confused.   
  
"Come on, Sakura. We'll sit behind them," Julian said and moved toward the next pair of seats. "Ladies first," he said gently. Sakura smiled lightly and sat in the seat. Then Julian sat beside her.  
  
Soon the ride began and Sakura began feeling a little sick to her stomach. Screams could be heard from seats in the back. Girls screamed louder than Sakura believed. Tori howled and Madison laughed. Julian stayed clam and looked just a little shook up. Sakura kept her eyes closed and whimpered every now-and-then.   
  
When the ride was over Madison and Tori both laughed at the look on Sakura's face. She was a little overwhelmed by the whole experience. Tori then handed the girls the rest of the tickets and told them to go have fun and to look for him when they ran out so he could get more for them. Aw, how sweet!  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Sakura," Julian said.   
  
"I, uh. You, uh, should, um, really thank, uh Tori," she said.   
  
"Thanks and bye. See you later," Madison said and dragged Sakura away. "Wow! That was fun!"  
  
The ride could've been better, Sakura thought. Then Sakura heard someone calling her and Madison. She turned to look. It had been Rita. She was still hanging around with Li, Zachary, Chelsea and Nikki. And Meilin of course. Madison waved and dragged Sakura along toward the group. Sakura blushed as soon as she noticed Li. What would he say? Was he thinking about the kiss as she was thinking about him? She couldn't tell, but he wasn't looking at her in any special way.   
  
"Rita!" Madison yelled as she dragged Sakura along.   
  
"Oh, this'll be a long day," Sakura sighed. 


	3. Part 3

**************************************  
  
"Leave me alone, Meilin!" Li demanded. He was getting pretty tired of this.   
  
"Come on, Li," Meilin whinned, "tell me what's wrong. I can make things all better," she said as she smoothed her hands up his chest, but Li stopped her before she could get any further.   
  
"I don't need you to make me feel better. Ever. I talked to someone last night. I'm good now," he explained. He left out the part about kissing Sakura. He wasn't going to tell anyone about that little incident. No way! No one was going to find out about that. He liked his privacy and he didn't think it was anyone's business, but his own and Sakura's. Meilin looked confused and he knew what she was going to ask.  
  
"Sakura! Madison!" Li heard. He was a bit startled and he turned to Rita. She was waving at...Sakura. Madison too. Madison! Damn. Li realized that Madison had to know about the night before. Not only was she Sakura's best friend, but she had been there last night. He knew she knew. But, why should he care if she knew or not? It was just a damn kiss! No big deal. He shrugged it off and watched the girls. He noticed Sakura staring at him. He looked at her and she blushed. Madison had said something to her and obviously he couldn't hear what she had said. Li watched as Madison pulled Sakura as she ran toward Rita, Nikki, Chelsea, Meilin, Zachary and him. Li thought Sakura looked a little disappointed, but in what? In the kiss? Maybe she wasn't convinced after all. No, she was convinced. The look on her face afterward proved it. She was a believer. He had to admit, though, it was a pretty good kiss.   
  
"Rita!" Madison shouted. "Hey! How are you," she asked, giving her a hug as Sakura greeted Nikki and then hugged her. This took a while. The girls hugged one another and greeted each other throwing in little conversations in after greeting each other.   
  
"Girls talk way too much," Li scoffed.  
  
"Yup," Zachary agreed, as he laughed.   
  
All the girls but Meilin, did the greet-hug-conversation thing. She wasn't all into that, but Li thought, maybe it was only because she wasn't close to any of them. She had only greeted them and then it was done. Easy and simple. She then wrapped her arms around Li's own arm and tugged on it. He turned to her a little annoyed and looked into her face. Her eyes pleaded with him. She wanted to know what had been bothering him and Li knew. He shook his head and pulled away from her.   
  
"Hi, Zachary," Sakura said.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. How's it hangin' ?" He asked, giving her a bright smile.  
  
"Pretty good," she replied. Then she turned to Li. "Um, hey, Li," she stuttered. She was flushed and Li didn't know exactly why.   
  
"Hey," Li said simply. There was then an awkward silence between them even though they were hundreds of people laughing and screaming and the friends around them were even talking. Li soon began to feel uncomfortable and then almost as if she sensed it, Meilin spoke up:  
  
"Hey! Lets go on a ride together. It'll be cool and fun. Choose any ride. It won't matter," she said as Li silently thanked her. The awkward feeling was gone and he was grateful.  
  
Meilin, you're a life saver, Li thought, sighing self-consciously.   
  
Then Meilin suggested, "Hey! Why not that one!"  
  
"The LOVE Boat?!" Everyone asked. She smiled and nodded.   
  
"It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better," she said as she took Li's hand in her's.   
  
"You'll never give up, will you?" Zachary said, smiling. Then everyone but Meilin and Li burst out in laughter.  
  
"Don't you mean it'll give you a chance to get to know Li better?" Rita corrected. Meilin scowled and Li pulled away from her again.   
  
"It sounds like a dumb idea," he said.   
  
"It could be relaxing and very calm. Unlike the other rides. Maybe even soothing," Sakura suggested. Everyone turned to her. She blushed slightly.   
  
"Yeah, maybe," Nikki agreed.  
  
"Why not," Chelsea added. She shrugged and took Zachary's hand in hers. "But only if I can go with Zachary," she said.   
  
"Fine by me," Zachary agreed, grinning. No one else said anything.   
  
Before Li could say even one word, Meilin grabbed onto his arm and shouted, "Li's with me!" And she pulled him toward the ride as Zachary and Chelsea walked after them with the others trailing behind.   
  
Li could hear Rita joking around with the other girls.   
  
"Let's go my love," she joked. Nikki, who she was talking to jokingly took her hand. She turned to Sakura.   
  
"Looks like you two love birds are cruisin' together."  
  
"Come on," Rita said, "lets ride." The girls laughed and followed Meilin and Li.   
  
Li really wanted to go on the ride with someone other than Meilin. She was cool, but going on a ride like this with her wasn't his idea of fun. She'd probably try to grope him or something. Hey, you never know. Actually, come to think of it, he didn't want to go on the ride at all. Meilin wanted to go on the ride with him.  
  
They waited on the semi-long line. Meilin held onto his arm the whole time. Li only rolled his eyes and looked away. For a while he watched Sakura as she talked to Madison, Nikki, Rita, and Chelsea. She looked happy, but he knew she was feeling more down than she actually put on. He felt it. It was weird and he couldn't really explain it, but it was almost as if he was sharing one soul with her and he felt exactly what she did and for some reason he felt like comforting her. He didn't know why, but he had a strong feeling.  
  
When she looked up and caught him staring, she blushed as he turned away from her. She really likes to blush doesn't she? Li asked himself. He shook off the feeling from before and then looked up and noticed Tori with a friend of his own, Julian Star. Li had remembered him from last year when he first met Tori. Julian had been their. Tori then noticed Li and waved. Li waved back and he watched as Tori and Julian approached.  
  
"Hey, Li," Tori greeted.  
  
"Hey," Li replied.   
  
"You remember Julian, right?" Tori asked. Julian smiled and extended his arm.   
  
"Hello, Li," Julian said.  
  
"Hey, Julian," Li greeted as he shook his hand. "Yeah, I remember you from last summer," Li added.   
  
"So, Li," Tori said. Li turned to Tori who had a huge devilish smile on his face. "Is she the lucky girl?"  
  
"Huh?" Li turned to Meilin who was still hanging onto his arm. She brightened up.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. I'm Meilin, Li's girlfriend," she said as she extended her arm and shook Tori's hand.   
  
"I'm Tori," he replied. " Sakura's big brother and this is Julian, a friend of mine," he added.   
  
"Hello, Meilin," Julian greeted. Li was just stunned, but before he could say anything, Madison cut in:  
  
"Oh, please, Meilin. Don't make me laugh," Madison said. Li turned. He saw a mock smile on her face. "You only wish you were Li's girlfriend. You have as much-a-chance with Li as our pal Zach here," she added.   
  
"What?!" both Li and Zachary shouted.   
  
The others laughed, but Madison continued, "Well, okay Zachary doesn't have a chance with Li. Bad example. Sorry, you have a way better chance than Zachary ever will," she corrected apologetically.  
  
"Better!" Li and Zachary shouted agreeingly. Madison smiled sheepishly.   
  
"The point is," she said, quickly recovering from her embarrassment, "you don't have as much of a chance as you want."  
  
Li glanced at Meilin. She was furious. He was afraid she was going to do something stupid, but he was wrong. Kinda.   
  
"So, what if I'm not Li's girlfriend! A girl can always dream!" she shouted, letting go of Li's arm and storming away.  
  
"So," Li said, suddenly wanting to change the subject. He was blushing ever so slightly. "How are you guys?"  
  
"We're just fine," Julian said, "but what about you?" Li knew he was referring to Meilin. He sighed.   
  
"Don't worry about Meilin. She does things like this a lot, but she always comes back ready to annoy me again. I really don't get her. She's almost always talking about 'someday marrying me'," he said, mimicking her. "Why would anyone talk about marriage at such an early time in their life. There's a lot more to do than that. I'm really not interested either," Li explained. Julian and Tori looked at each other and Julian nodded to Tori knowingly. Tori turned to Li.   
  
"She's got it bad," he said.  
  
"Got what?" Li asked now confused and a bit concerned. What was going on? Why did it seem like everyone got it, but him?  
  
"A crush on you," Zachary shouted. He laughed and soon everyone but Li joined him.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Meilin's go the hots for you." Li rolled his eyes and soon both Tori and Julian said their goodbye's after teasing Li a little, of course. Meilin couldn't possibly have anything for Li. Sometimes he didn't even treat her with much respect. Which he knew was just wrong and not right, but he couldn't help it! Meilin was so damn annoying. Following him and never really giving him a moments peace while she was around. And since they began High School things had gotten worse. Sometimes she'd try to actually, touch him...places. She claimed it had been an accident, but her smile lied. Still, though, she had nothing for him. Li was sure of it. Almost, anyway.   
  
**************************************  
  
Sakura watched Li as he talked to her brother and Julian and she felt a little bad for him. Tori kept teasing him about Meilin. Even Julian said something every once-in-a-while. Poor guy, she thought. Shortly after Tori and Julian left, Meilin was back. She held Li's hand and it was almost like he felt sorry for her because he smiled slightly and held her hand in return. Meilin took it as an apology, but Sakura knew better. Li had only felt sorry for her and had taken her hand without even noticing. The smile was his apology not the-taking-of-her-hand.  
  
She knew Li didn't want to upset Meilin. It was a time for friends and a day for fun, he didn't want anything to ruin it and Sakura knew. She knew. Li glanced at her and half-smiled, when he noticed her staring. Something had flashed in his eyes. It wasn't anything bad, but not quit good either. And then she knew he knew. He knew Sakura knew about his reasoning for holding Meilin's hand. He didn't say anything. She didn't say anything. Then he turned away, his smile fading. He sighed and Sakura wanted to comfort him. More than anything she wanted to hold him and comfort him at that moment. She didn't know how, but she knew how he felt. It was almost as if they were one and she felt his pain and suffering.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura!" Madison yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said, waking up from her trance.   
  
"You okay?" Madison asked, a bit concerned. Sakura nodded. "Okay, 'cause you were looking at Li like you never saw him before." Sakura sheepishly smiled.   
  
Soon they were at the beginning of the line and Rita and Nikki were up next. They winked at Madison and laughed as Madison shook her head slowly. Sakura frowned. They wanted Madison to get Li to go on the "romantic" boat ride with Li. They knew about last night now. Chelsea too. Thank god, Zachary had been with Li while they talked. Li would've never forgiven her. She knew he wouldn't want anyone to know about it. Then it was Chelsea and Zachary's turn. Chelsea had done the same as Nikki and Rita. She winked at Madison and Madison nodded her head slowly and gave her a thumbs up. Chelsea giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Zachary asked. Sakura stood up straight. She was suddenly aware of her pounding heartbeat and she was becoming nervous. She noticed Chelsea had glanced at her and smiled. Sakura relaxed. She wasn't going to say a word.   
  
"Oh, nothing," Chelsea replied and she lead him into the boat with her.   
  
"Let's do this," Madison said. It was Li and Meilin's turn now.   
  
"No, let's not." But it was too late. Madison pulled Meilin back and since Meilin held onto Li's arm Li was yanked back with her, until Meilin let go of his hand. Then Madison pushed Sakura forward.   
  
"Next," the man called.  
  
"Their together. Their next," Madison answered. Sakura saw her with the video camera in her hand.   
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Meilin shouted. The man lead Li and Sakura to the boat.   
  
"But, I, uh-," Li began.   
  
"Oh, don't be shy," the man said. Sakura watched as Li sighed and then shrugged.  
  
"Ladies first," Li said, helping Sakura in. He climbed in after her. The boat began to sail and they were off. Sakura could hear Meilin shouting after them. She sounded pretty pissed. Sakura shook her head. She glanced at Li who was sitting all the way on the other side of the huge heart shaped boat. He looked miserable. She reached out to touch his hand, but quickly stopped herself.  
  
They were silent and then she felt it. It felt like there was a clow card close by. Could Li be right? Could there really be another card out there. She didn't mention it to Li because she thought since neither of them spoke and there was some tension between them, she thought that maybe it was that. Hopefully. She shook the feeling off and thought about something else. Instead she thought about Li and she knew Li didn't want to be here with her right now. It upset her, but she knew it was the truth. She sighed and rested her elbow on the edge of the boat and then rested her chin on her palm. This really sucked. The day wasn't turning out to good and Sakura wasn't enjoying herself. Why was she feeling so stuck on Li? Ever since last night when she first saw him. He had come to talk to Tori and when she opened the door, he looked incredible! It was almost as if he was a different Li. For some reason she didn't realize how good looking he was until she opened the door last night and saw him smile shyly in the moonlight.  
  
She knew she didn't have a crush on him, though. But how else was she able to explain this. No, she didn't like him. He was Li and she was Sakura. Li hated her and she...didn't hate him. Ah! It didn't make sense, anyway! Sakura plus Li equals together, couple, idle, boyfriend/girlfriend! No, it just didn't make sense! Or did it? Madison and Chelsea thought it did. And Nikki and Rita did too. So, then what was the problem? If she liked him then why was she fighting it? Why? Was it because she was afraid of getting hurt? No, she didn't think so. Or maybe it did have a little bit to do with it, but a small part of the reason. So, then what was the big part? She made a small whining noise. This was just too much, now she had just confused herself even more than she already was.   
  
Now she began to think that maybe she didn't have everything under control like she thought she did. Before she knew or thought she didn't like Li and decided that she wouldn't stop thinking about him because of the kiss. But now she thought that maybe she did like Li and she was possibly obsessing over him. Maybe not obsessing, but thinking a lot about him. Come on, Sakura! she thought. This is Li! Li Showron we're talking about here!   
  
She felt so torn! 


	4. Part 4

**************************************  
  
"Ladies first," he said. Li helped Sakura into the heart shaped boat and climbed in after her. He was grateful about not going with Meilin, but now he had to go with Sakura. Like things couldn't get any worse and he couldn't help but feel like there was something waiting for them. For them all. He didn't know if Sakura felt it, but it felt like...a clow card. But he shook it off, Sakura was probably right the night before. There probably were no more cards. Last summer's Love card must've been the last. He didn't tell Sakura about the weird feeling he got.   
  
There was this other weird feeling that he hadn't shook off. It had been this thing between him and Sakura ever since they first saw each other today. It wasn't going to end well. He felt it. Something would happen. They sat away from each other. One on each end. Li rested his chin on his palm. Maybe nothing would happen, it seemed like it'd be a pretty boring ride. Maybe he was just reading into it too much.   
  
It had been silent for a long while. He glanced over at Sakura and he heard her sigh and then he watched her as she rested her chin on her palm. She seemed to be thinking about something and he watched her for a moment then he looked into the water. He began thinking himself. It'd be great to be the water. It flows freely like the wind. It didn't have anything to worry about. It was so gentle and the sound of it's soft, gentle flow was soothing to him. He relaxed a bit, but not as much as he would've liked.   
  
Suddenly, Li heard Sakura make a small whining noise. He turned to her, suddenly. Then he got a feeling she was torn about something. She was confused and torn apart by one thing. No, one person. He knew it. He felt it. Who could be making her so confused? And why?  
  
"Sakura," he whispered. She turned to face him. She looked alarmed.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You, okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh, alright."  
  
"Li," she said. He faced her again. She slowly moved closer to him and soon her thigh was touching his and they were hip to hip. Kinda. He was a bit taller so it was more like hip to waist. He felt a little uncomfortable and he knew she felt it, but she didn't move.   
  
"What is it?" He asked.   
  
"This," she said as she leaned forward toward him, closing her eyes. He moved away and soon his back was arched over the edge of the boat. She kept leaning toward him and he kept moving away.   
  
"Sakura!" he shouted as he lost balance. She opened her eyes. He fell into the water with a splash.   
  
"Li!" she shouted after him and held out her hand, but it had been to late. "Oops." The boat had come out of the dark tunnel and the man who had been there before stopped the boat and let her out. The man looked a bit confused.   
  
"I thought there were two kids in this boat," the man said as he scratched his head. Then Li swam up to the side.   
  
"There was," Li replied, angrily as the man helped him out, but Li refused to be helped and helped himself. Once he got up he walked passed Sakura. "Li, I'm so sor-," she began, but Li turned around to face her. He gave her a cold stare and Sakura shut up.   
  
"What happened to you?" Zachary asked as he laughed. Rita, Chelsea and Nikki laughed along with him. From behind him came Madison and Meilin, who also laughed. He noticed that Madison had her video camera and was taping him! How long had she been taping? Soon the huge line of people waiting to get on the ride laughed too. Some whistled. David a friend of his and Zachary's howled.   
  
"Li what did you and Sakura do? Hm, I wonder!" he teased. Li was not only pissed, but he was pretty embarrassed too. He walked away from those he called his friends. They were all laughing at him, but soon Meilin yelled after him and she chased him and Li only ignored her. He didn't want to talk to anyone. No one. He hoped that Sakura wouldn't go looking for him later, because she'd be out of luck. He wasn't going to talk to her. Not to anyone. Meilin would just have to talk to herself.   
  
**************************************  
  
"Hey! Let's take your mind off Li, shall we?" Rita asked, trying to make Sakura happy.   
  
"Yeah, let's get your fortune told!" Nikki suggested.   
  
"It'll be fun, Sakura," Madison agreed.   
  
"Yeah, you'll enjoy it," Chelsea added.   
  
"If you want, I could talk to Li for you," Zachary offered. The girls looked at him. Sakura, giving him a hopeful look while Rita, Madison, Nikki, and Chelsea gave him a death glare. "What?!" he asked.   
  
"Just shut up, Zach," Madison said.   
  
"Yeah!" the other girls ordered.   
  
"What did I say?"  
  
Rita felt like kicking him so badly. She put up a fist to warn him and Zachary shut up.   
  
"I'll go, but only after you each take a turn," Sakura announced.   
  
"I'll go first then. Nikki, come with me, please. Sakura, will you be okay?" Sakura nodded and Nikki stepped inside with Rita. They went through the curtain of beads. And Rita sat down. Nikki sat in the seat beside her.   
  
"I would like my fortune read," Rita said to the woman in the shadows. Rita watched as the woman sat down. Her face slowly came into the dim light. She picked up a stack of cards on the right side of the table and Rita watched as she shuffled them and then separated them.   
  
"Choose one," the woman ordered softly. Rita extended her arm and picked up a card and turned it right-side up. The picture on the card revealed bars of gold. "Fortune," the woman said. "You will have a very successful and wealthy future."  
  
"Anything else?" Rita asked, feeling disappointed. She thought there would be more.  
  
"Give me your hand," the woman said. So Rita extended her arm again, leaving her palm facing up. Rita felt the woman's slender, boney fingers trace the lines on her hand softly and slowly. It tickled a little and then it made her itchy. Now she'd be getting a better fortune. She would be successful in the future? Please! The woman could've said that to anyone. It's typical for her to say something like that. I mean, come on!  
  
"Oh, interesting," the woman said.   
  
"What is it? Do you see something?" Rita asked. The woman simply nodded.   
  
"You want to help everyone, but you realize," she paused, " that doesn't always happen. You feel you have to be the best to impress anyone and everyone. You want to find a person who in some ways is like you and someone who'll understand you. More specifically, a young man your age. You love the idea of falling in love even if it means going through pain to get it."  
  
Rita didn't believe it. She hadn't told anyone that before. No one knew about that part of her. No one. Not Nikki. Not Chelsea. Not Madison. Definitely not Meilin or Li. Not Zachary. Not even Sakura. No one. No one had known about that and yet she did. This woman. She did, but how? Was it possible for a woman like her to know how to read a person's thoughts or feelings. She had just read her like a book. Just like that. It was that simple for her. Not for other people. Her parents were still trying to understand her and yet this woman did it in a flash. Her darkest secret was out in the open and she knew. She knew. It was just so unbelievable. So damn unbelievable!  
  
"Don't worry either. I know these things. It just comes to me. I have the ability to read people like books," the woman whispered, leaning closer toward Rita. She smiled sweetly. "And you'll find him. He'll be waiting for you," she said and let Rita's hand slowly slip out of her own hand.   
  
Rita was left speechless. It was crazy. How could she find out about something like that? Just how? This was unbelievable! And someone would be waiting for her! How cool was that? Slowly, a smile formed on her face.   
  
"My turn!" Nikki shouted as Rita slide her money across the table.   
  
"Thank you miss...," Rita said as her voice trailed off.   
  
"Fury. Madame Fury," the old woman replied.   
  
"Fury," Rita finished. "Thank you, Madame Fury."  
  
Madame Fury nodded knowingly and reshuffled her cards. It was Nikki's turn now.   
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Nikki sat completely silent. She just watched as the woman spoke in the dim light which lit the small booth. She listened closely to what was being said. It amazed and excited her all the same.  
  
"You want to help everyone, but you realize," she paused, " that doesn't always happen. You feel you have to be the best to impress anyone and everyone. You want to find a person who in some ways is like you and someone who'll understand you. More specifically, a young man your age. You love the idea of falling in love even if it means going through pain to get it."  
  
This had amazed Nikki beyond words. Beyond anything! Either the woman had made it up or this had been a dark secret which Rita kept to herself. Nikki turned to her friend. Her expression suggested Nikki's second guess was indeed correct. She had never known that about Rita, but why had Rita hid it from her? Nikki couldn't help but ask herself the question. She knew she'd never make fun of her, but why hide it from friends who understand you?   
  
Unless, Nikki thought, you didn't trust me. Us. You didn't trust any of us. Nikki shook it off. So what if she didn't tell her that secret. Everyone had at least one thing no one knew about. Something they kept to themselves, but then why had it hurt so much to know that Rita and kept something from her. Something like this. Even though they had talked about falling in love all the time. Rita had never once mentioned anything like that. It wasn't even all that big a deal. Maybe it had only been because she was embarrassed. Yeah, That's it! Why else would she not tell anyone? A lot of kids their age were shy about admitting stuff like that.   
  
The old woman smiled and. "Don't worry either. I know these things. It just comes to me. I have the ability to read people like books," the woman whispered, leaning closer toward Rita. Nikki watched as the old woman smiled sweetly. "And you'll find him. He'll be waiting for you," she said and let Rita's hand slowly slip out of her own hand.   
  
Wow! Nikki said to herself. Rita must be totally excited. That's so awesome!  
  
"My turn!" Nikki shouted as Rita slide her money across the table. Nikki was just too excited now. It was her turn. She wondered if her fortune would be just as exciting or even better.   
  
"Thank you miss...," Rita said as her voice trailed off.   
  
"Fury. Madame Fury," the old woman answered.   
  
"Fury," Rita said. "Thank you, Madame Fury."  
  
Madame Fury nodded knowingly and reshuffled her cards and Nikki watched almost hypnotized by the cards themselves. The woman then spread her cards on the table and then looked up at Nikki.   
  
"Choose one," she said softly and Nikki quickly reached out to one, but her hovered over the cards for a moment as she had a second thought. She suddenly felt she'd regret this and now wasn't so sure if she should choose any card. She felt a something in the pit of her stomach and then both her brain and her muscles screamed. Screamed to get away, but for some reason her body did not move. It was as if her brain could no longer control it and she sat still. The fear, the overwhelming fear she now felt within her which rose like a wave, paralyzing her. Rendering her completely helpless. "You hesitate," the woman said. The fear quickly vanished and Nikki looked up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why, child?" Madame Fury asked. A bit of concern was audible in her voice. "Do you fear what the future might hold?"  
  
Come to think of it, yeah, she was. She was. It was always said that no one knows what the future may hold, it's unsure. And knowing was suppose to change everything. She wasn't so sure she wanted things to change. Maybe she wasn't meant to know about her future, but then fortunes also told of the present. Yeah! Her fortune might be of the present. There was nothing to fear. Soon Nikki chose a card and cautiously lifted it. She flipped it over and looked at the picture on the card. The feeling in the pit of her stomach, the sick feeling came back and the rising wave-like fear flashed through her like light reflecting off the edge of a sharp knife.   
  
The picture on the card revealed a dark, hooded figure in a long black robe. The face showed slightly, the rest was hidden behind the shadows and it's hood. It didn't have any eyes and the face that was barely seen had been that of a skull. It's boney, fleshless hand held a long staff with a long pointed, curved blade at the top which looked to be almost like a semi-circle. A sickle. That's what that staff was. Except it's shaft was longer than usual. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know to figure out who or what the figure in th picture was. It was...the Grim Reaper. Now Nikki began to feel her heart pound. This couldn't be good at all. Her breathing became labored.  
  
"Death," Madame Fury said. Nikki looked up and from the corner of her eye she could see Rita's astonished face expression as she turned to Nikki. Rita's mouth was wide open and her eyes were as well. Nikki could see tears from the corners of Rita's eyes.   
  
"Nikki...," Rita began, but her voice trailed off, weakly.  
  
"When the time comes," Madame Fury began, "you will know." Nikki only nodded in response. She didn't even know what Madame Fury was talking about. She didn't understand.   
  
"Thank you," Nikki said as she bowed her head. Madame Fury also bowed her head and then Nikki placed her money beside Rita's and left. Rita followed. 


	5. Part 5

Hello. This is the author. Obviously, who else would it be, right? Anyway, I just wanna take the time now to thank all of those who read and reviewed. I've enjoyed reading comments and suggestions and stuff. Well, one reader in the review had asked why Nikki had gotten the death card. There is a very specific reason for that. You see, I will be creating other stories like this. They will all be part of the "Dawn of a New Era" saga. The things that happen in this story might seem small and insignificant now, but in later stories they will make a lot more sense. So, Nikki getting the death card will make sense later in another one of the stories, okay? Everything happens for a reason. Remember that. Anyway, read the story and enjoy. Keep reading.  
  
Jess  
  
**************************************  
  
"Zach and I will go next, okay, Sakura?" Chelsea asked. Sakura only nodded. Chelsea felt horrible. Sakura hadn't said much since Li had left and it felt like an eternity, but in reality it had only been about 15 to 20 minutes. Soon she became angry. Angry at Li for making Sakura feel the way she felt now. What a total jerk! He will pay! She was going to make sure of it. She clenched her fists and then turned when she heard the footfalls of her friends and the beads dancing about as they were pulled to the side to allow both Nikki and Rita a way out. She smiled and unclenched her hands and approached them, but she froze when she noticed their face expressions. Rita looked horribly upset and Nikki looked like she was way out of it. Way out of it. Chelsea then noticed a couple of tears in Rita's eyes. At that moment one managed to fall freely from Rita's eye. Soon more had followed.  
  
"What...," Chelsea began.  
  
"Happened...," Madison followed.  
  
"To...," Sakura added.  
  
"You?" Zachary finished.   
  
All of them crowded around Nikki and Rita.   
  
"My fortune," Nikki said simply. And at that moment Rita cleared her throat and began to explain. Everything. Down to how she felt. At first Chelsea's mind didn't know what to believe, but after a while she soaked it all in. Nikki would be dying? But how? WHY?! She couldn't be! She just couldn't! There was no way! She was way too young to be dying. There was so much school left, so many guys to meet, so many unanswered questions, so many things to discover... so much to life. So many things to do! She was just too damn young!  
  
Then Chelsea noticed Nikki. She smiled at them all, but Chelsea could not return Nikki's smile with one of her own, nor could any one else. "Come on, guys. This isn't helping Sakura's situation one bit," Nikki coaxed.   
  
"Who cares about me!" Sakura shouted. Chelsea and the rest tuned to Sakura. It had been the first time she had spoken since Li left and Chelsea felt it was ages ago since Sakura last spoke, well it had been a long time since she last spoke an entire sentence.   
  
"I do," Nikki said.   
  
"We all do," Madison added. Zachary, Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki all nodded in agreement.   
  
"This is more important than my situation!" Sakura shouted, ignoring what her friends were saying.   
  
"Sakura, listen, it isn't-," Nikki said before she was cut off.  
  
"It is a big deal, Nikki!" Sakura yelled.   
  
"No it-," Nikki began, but was one again cut off.   
  
Chelsea noticed tears falling down Sakura's face. "I love you as much as I love my family!" Then Sakura's voice became softer, "You're a part of my life and I want you to stay a part of my life. I don't want you to leave my side." Chelsea noticed as Sakura paused. "I don't have much of a family. My mother died while I was a baby, my brother left to America to study and only comes during summer vacation, which is not enough. My dad...he's not around as much as I'd like him to be. He works more to keep his mind off the loneliness that I feel." More tears streamed down her face and Chelsea couldn't help but cry with her. Sakura's words were moving and touching all the same. She didn't know Sakura felt that way and it was nice to know.   
  
"Sakura," Madison said, but didn't know what else to say.   
  
"Please, Nikki," Sakura said, ignoring Madison. "Don't say it isn't a big deal, because it truly is."  
  
"I love you as much as Sakura does, Nikki," Rita said.   
  
"So do I," Madison added.   
  
"Don't forget about me," Chelsea said as she wiped away her tears. She then glanced at Zachary who stood still. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even have a clue as to what to do.   
  
"I...care a lot about you too," Zachary finally added. "You might even say that I...I-Iloveyou," he blurted out all at once that it sounded like one single word. Everyone turned to stare at him and quickly he shook his head and waved his hands about. "Like a friend should love his friend!" he said.   
  
After about two seconds the whole group laughed at Zachary's frantic explanation.   
  
"Well, I guess Zachary and I should go now," Chelsea said, feeling a little afraid. What if her fortune came out just as bad? What then?  
  
"Let's go," Zachary said, taking her hand gently in his and cautiously guiding her to the booth. "Ladies first," he said as he moved the beads aside for her. She stepped inside and Zachary followed him. Chelsea could hear the beads hit against each other as they came back into place.   
  
"Sit, children," a woman's voice said. They sat and watched as the woman shuffled her cards. Chelsea wanted to ask why she had scared Nikki the way she did. It angered her. "Who will go first?" the woman asked.   
  
"I will," Chelsea said, not even asking if Zachary wanted to go first. She knew he wouldn't mind. Chelsea watched as the woman spread the cards across the table.   
  
"Choose one."  
  
"First," Chelsea said, looking up, "why did you scare my friend like that? She's making believe that nothings going on and now she's...I don't know!"  
  
"I didn't make it up," the woman answered simply. "The cards don't lie. I only told her what they told me. If I read her palm it would've told me the same. It's written all over her future. You don't see it. You can't, but I can. Never do I make up these fortunes. Never." Chelsea became angry.   
  
"Fury... is it?" Chelsea asked, remembering the name from Rita's explanation on what had happened.   
  
"Madame. Madame Fury. Yes," she answered.   
  
"Well, let me tell you-!" Chelsea began, but a hand on her's stopped her. She turned to Zachary who shook his head gently at her, signaling her not to do what she was about to do. She growled softly and snatched one of the cards which were spread before her. She flipped it over and slapped it on the table with a loud smack. Madame Fury looked at the card, unimpressed by Chelsea's rage.   
  
"Love," Madame Fury said. Chelsea looked at the card. The picture on it was of a red rose. It was bright and vibrant. "You have already found the one who's meant for you. All you need to do is tell him how you feel before it's too late."  
  
Chelsea was surprised. Had she really found her true love? And if she had, then why hadn't she known about it? She glanced toward Zachary who looked at his shoes. He looked as if he was deep in thought. She then looked at Madame Fury who smiled knowingly. She bowed her head and Chelsea blushed, looking away.   
  
"Thank you," she said. She looked in her purse and took out her money. She placed it on the table.   
  
"Your turn, Zachary," Chelsea said.   
  
"Huh?" he said. "Oh. Yeah," he said and then Madame Fury shuffled her cards.   
  
**************************************  
  
"You have already found the one who's meant for you. All you need to do is tell him how you feel before it's too late."  
  
Chelsea had chosen the love card and of course she didn't know she would. Who was meant for her? Zachary couldn't help but wonder. Who ever he was, he better treat her the way she deserved to be treated, he said to himself as he looked down at his shoes. Why hadn't Chelsea said anything to him? After all they were best friends. Maybe she hadn't even known, otherwise she would've said something by now. It was disappointing to him to know this and it hurt too. Hurt real bad. He like Chelsea. He liked her a lot. He was even planning to ask her out, but not any more. If he did he's only feel like he's be coming in between Chelsea and her "true love" which was some mystery guy. Chelsea would be mad at him and he wouldn't want that. He wanted to keep their friendship. It was important to him. Very important.   
  
"Thank you," Zachary could hear Chelsea say as she looked in her purse and took out her money. He watched her for a moment and then looked at his shoes once more. He sighed softly to himself, making sure Chelsea didn't hear him. He could hear her placing her money on the table.   
  
"Your turn, Zachary," Chelsea said.   
  
"Huh?" he said, suddenly looking up. "Oh. Yeah," he said and then he waited for Madame Fury to spread her cards across the table. After she shuffled her cards she spread them across the table.   
  
"Choose one, child," se said for the second time. Then Zachary suddenly wondered, I wonder how many times a day she says that. For no apparent reason. The thought had just come to him out of no where. He then reached out and chose a card. He lifted it and turned it around and he looked at the picture. He leaned forward to get a better look at it. The picture had been of a rose. The same one as Chelsea's, except the only difference was that it was laying on the floor with some of it's petals laying around it. It looked a little withered and part of the stem was broken. Lurking behind in the shadows was a person looking lifeless, holding a heart. A broken heart. It had been torn in half and the person held it. Tears were flowing down the person's face, except these tears were made of...blood. A liquidy substance came from the heart too, but the drops were tears not of blood.   
  
"Pain," Madame Fury said. Zachary looked up at her.   
  
"Pain?" he asked as he looked at the picture again.   
  
"What does it mean?" Chelsea asked. No, it had been more of a demand than a question. He turned to her and was suddenly confused. Why was she tearing up? A small tear managed to stream down her face. Zachary reached for her hand and gave it a comforting, gentle squeeze. He almost chuckled. Wasn't he suppose to be the one to get comforted?   
  
"Something will pain him," Madame Fury answered. It was simple. A very simple answer for a simple question.   
  
"I know that!" Chelsea shouted and Zachary didn't understand. Why was she so mad? This wasn't all that big. Being around her was enough to break his heart, knowing that there was a guy out there waiting for her. Her true love. "But why? And what kind of pain? Emotional? Or physical?" she asked.   
  
"A life changing event and much disappointment, heartbreak, and grief will cause him much pain and suffering," Madame Fury replied.   
  
Zachary was a bit speechless. A life changing event? Much disappointment? Heartbreak? Grief? Much pain? Could Nikki's death be that tragic? Or could someone he loves shut him out or pass away? Or worse? He began to wonder what event would be so life changing, so hurtful, so heartbreaking, so dramatic that it could cause so much pain. He hoped it had nothing to do with Chelsea, but deep down inside he knew she was involved. He knew it. He just knew it. It was a feeling. A very strong feeling. She would be the cause of his pain.   
  
He the suddenly felt someone watching him. He looked up and spotted Madame Fury staring at him. Her eyes looked serious yet at the same time heavy like she'd be falling asleep at any moment. She nodded slowly and Zachary understood. He knew that she knew what he thought. He quickly looked at Chelsea who was staring back at him and then he turned to Madame Fury once more. He shook his head once to signal that he understood.   
  
"Thank you," he whispered as he stood.   
  
"Careful, child," Madame Fury said. Zachary stared at her, stopping in mid air. He was almost out of his seat. "What you see as a great thing might not be so great if it's capable of causing so much pain."  
  
Zachary nodded as he stood. He payed her and walked away. Chelsea followed him.   
  
"Let all your friends know. They too should be carful," Madame Fury added. Zachary turned to look at her as she spoke and he could swear that he saw a hint of smile and an evil glint in her eye, but it quickly vanished. He wasn't so sure about her, but he did believe in what she said. Then both Zachary and Chelsea walked out.   
  
"What was she talking about, Zach?" Chelsea asked.   
  
"It's not important," Zachary said simply. They stepped out of the booth and both Zachary and Chelsea stood before Sakura.  
  
"What happened? What was your fortune?" Rita asked.   
  
"Love," Chelsea answered.  
  
"Pain," Zachary replied at the same time.   
  
They were all stunned. Rita, Sakura, Nikki, and Madison. Chelsea began to explain to them all about her fortune and Zachary's. Zachary stayed silent. He was now deep in thought, just wondering. Wondering...  
  
"It's your turn," Zachary could finally hear Chelsea say. Chelsea didn't sound very excited and Sakura's looked matched the sound of Chelsea's voice.   
  
Zachary watched as both Madison and Sakura walked into the booth. He worried about what their fortune might turn out to be. You never know. Nikki's was death, his pain. Rita and Chelsea were the only ones who's fortunes actually worth taking about. Then he began wondering again. Wondering about his fortune. Was what Madame Fury said true? About them all needing to be careful. She'd have to be. She said the cards never lie and she didn't make up the fortunes.   
  
'Careful, child' her words came again. 'What you see as a great thing might not be so great if it's capable of causing so much pain.' 


	6. Part 6

**************************************  
  
"What happened? What was your fortune?" Rita asked. Madison looked at the two in front of her. Both Zachary and Chelsea looked exactly like Rita and Nikki not to long ago. Chelsea was tearing and Zachary had a blank look on his face. He seemed a little out of it and Madison was worried about their fortune now. What could they have gotten? She had wanted to take out her cam' 'coder before to video tape their day, but she had put it away as soon as she noticed Sakura was upset.   
  
"Love," Chelsea answered.  
  
"Pain," Zachary replied at the same time.   
  
No one said a word. Everything was silent. What surprised them was... well, both fortunes. Madison was happy for Chelsea, but she couldn't say the same for Zachary.  
  
"It's your turn," Chelsea said, suddenly. Madison could tell Chelsea wasn't very excited by the sound of her voice and Sakura's looked matched the sound of Chelsea's voice.   
  
Madison walked with Sakura beside her. They walked into the booth. Madison couldn't help but feeling something in the air. Something a bit familiar.  
  
"If it's alright with you, Sakura, I'll go first," Madison said. Sakura only nodded.   
  
Suddenly, Sakura stopped.   
  
"What is it?" Madison asked. "You feel it right? A card?" Madison asked. Sakura nodded and looked at her, questionably. "I felt it too," Madison replied as she reached into her bag. She took out her video camera and the red recorder light flashed in Sakura's face. "I'm ready."  
  
They walked into the booth and it was completely silent. No one was inside. They looked around for a bit, but no one seemed to be inside.   
  
"This is strange," Sakura said. "She should be here. The fortune teller."  
  
"Looking for me?" a voice asked and a girl who looked about their age came out from the shadows. Her skin was a gold-like color and she had flowing golden hair that ran passed her mid-section. Her dress was that of a tarot card reader. Colorful and long. She held fortune cards in her hands. "Who's first?" she asked as she tossed her cards at them.  
  
"Watch out, Madison!" Sakura yelled as she pushed Madison aside. The cards hit the wall behind them, missing them by an inch.   
  
What excitement! And it can even talk! Unlike the others, Madison thought to herself. Everything was being filmed too! Maybe this day wouldn't turn out so bad after all.   
  
"Here's your fortune, Sakura!" the woman...card...thing yelled as it threw more cards toward Sakura. She rolled off to the side and Madison screamed. The card had almost hit her. "Did your friend warn you?" it asked.   
  
"Who? Chelsea?" Sakura asked.   
  
"No, the boy!"  
  
"Chelsea mentioned it when she was summarizing what happened. Zachary didn't say much," Sakura replied.   
  
Suddenly, it flew in the air and Madison kept her focus on it. The card in it's...non-card form, smiled at them as if it knew something they didn't. "Hm," she said. "Your fortune doesn't say much."  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Sakura asked. She looked at Madison and Madison pointed the camera from the card to Sakura and back to the card.   
  
The card nodded her head. "It only says that your true love will soon be revealed to you."  
  
"Ah! Maybe it's Li!" Madison said as she giggled and she noticed Sakura blushing slightly.   
  
"Yeah, right, Madison! Get real!" Sakura yelled, trying to covering up her embarrassment, but Madison had caught it on tape. The card which was now in it's non-card form only laughed and shot through the roof of the small booth. Madison followed it with her camera. She was a bit disappointed in the fact that she hadn't gotten her fortune, but at the same time relieved and she felt like maybe she got something better. She caught this whole thing on tape and now she'd be taping another one of Sakura's adventures. And Sakura would be able to try on the new suit she had been working on. Just incase of course. Since last summer Madison had made a costume just incase there was another card somewhere.   
  
"We should go capture it!" Madison yelled, excitedly as she quickly stood up.   
  
"We?" Sakura asked. Madison nodded. "No, I'll be doing the card capturing."  
  
"And I'll be doing the video capturing," Madison said. Sakura smiled. Madison pulled her out of the booth.  
  
"We better get you in your battle suit," Madison said.   
  
"Battle suit?" Sakura asked.   
  
"I made one just incase," Madison said as she turned to smirk at Sakura.   
  
"What was that all about?!" Chelsea asked as the group ran to them. Both Sakura and Madison shrugged.   
  
"We gotta go," Sakura said.   
  
"Yeah, I'm a little shook up about what just happened so I'm going to Sakura's," Madison helped out.   
  
"Want us to come?" Rita asked, sympathetically.   
  
"No!" Madison and Sakura shouted. "I mean, no, I'm fine. I'll be alright," Madison answered in her sweetest and most sick-sounding kinda voice. They nodded knowingly and hugged them goodbye.   
  
"Take care! And feel better soon!" They shouted after them as they sped away.   
  
A new adventure to tape! Can't wait! This'll be really good, Madison said to herself as she grinned.   
  
**************************************  
  
Sakura ran back to the parking lot where the fair was being held. Madison was right behind her with the camera in hand, recording everything as they ran. Sakura was dressed in her new battle suit which Madison had made incase of an emergency like this. It was a violet red dress with golden strips. The skirt of the dress was a bit fluffed and just above her knees. The dress's skirt was outlined in a golden strip which ran up the side of the dress. A neat, golden bow was tied in back.   
  
"Come back here and fight me!" Sakura and Madison heard a familiar voice shout.   
  
Sakura looked up a head and she could see Li. He had whipped out his sword and then he tossed a thin piece of paper in the air as he shouted an incantation. The paper had markings on it and it was the color of gold. He then thrusted the flat of the sword behind the paper. With that came an explosion of light. It had then paralyzed the Fortune Card. It screamed and it jumped on a roof top across the street.   
  
Just as Li was going to jump after it, Sakura shouted, "Li, don't go without me!"  
  
Li turned around, startled. He then gave her a cold stare, but waited. Sakura knew it was only because he needed her to seal the card. She ran toward him and Madison was only a foot behind.   
  
"Good luck!" Madison said, giving Sakura and Li both a thumbs up. Li grunted and Sakura smiled.   
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Hurry up!" Li shouted. He squatted down and Sakura hopped on his back. He jumped on the roof top without a bit of effort. He quickly let Sakura off his back and She walked forward then stopped. She turned around.   
  
"Li...," she began, but her voice faded. He sighed, a bit annoyed. Sakura got the hint and ran toward the card. She wanted to apologize to Li, but it'd have to wait.  
  
"Key of clow! Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the wand. The Force ignite! Release!" She recited her incantation and the key soon became the Sealing Key. "Alright, now it's time!" she shouted. She prepared herself for releasing a card.   
  
"Windy...," she began, but then...  
  
"No! Wait!" it cried.   
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked up at the card.   
  
"I never got to tell you who your true love was," the card said. It grinned. Sakura stood straight. She glanced over her shoulder toward Li, but he was no longer there. That's when she heard Meilin's voice down below her. Li was trying to get her away. Sakura looked back at the girl looking thing in front of her.  
  
"Tell me, do you know who it is?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Do I?!" the card responded. "It's Li Showron, Sakura!" it answered. Sakura was completely stunned. He is? Sakura thought. Can Li really be m-my t-tr-true lo-love? She gulped and blushed furiously. Her heart raced and she felt it pounding in her chest. This was just too much. And then at that moment, Sakura felt sharp pain in her right forearm. She screamed and looked at her arm. A card had dug through her skin and slowly made it's way deeper causing Sakura to scream more. She looked at the girl in front of her and watched her laugh.   
  
"You fool! You humans are so easily distracted by those...ugh, feelings," the Fortune Card said, disgustedly.   
  
"Sakura!" she could hear Li and Madison shouting. His voice sounded frantic. And then again she felt more pain as the Fortune Card tossed yet another card in her other forearm. Sakura was beginning to feel a bit paralyzed, but she continued to stand, but slowly she fell to her knees. She soon began to wobble back and forth and then lost balance and moved back one more time and then fell. The last thing Sakura saw was Li's graceful landing on the roof top and then she blanked out. 


	7. Part 7

Hey, it's me, Jess. Anyway, I regret to inform u all who liked this story that this is the last chapter. There is no more after this, but this is my "Dawn of a New Era" saga thing so the next story will be "The Love Card" It's the prequel to "The Fortune Card" and it's coming soon. There are about 8 more stories left in my saga thing if u count the prequel. So don't be sad when this story is over. Just make sure to come back for the next stories. I'm sure they'll just get better...hopefully. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Jess  
  
**************************************  
  
Li watched as the Fortune Card, now in it's non-card form and Sakura spoke amongst themselves. Sakura seemed to be deep in thought. Come on! What are you waiting for, Sakura! Li pondered. Soon the card threw a card at Sakura. It had hit her right forearm and sliced her skin. It seemed like minutes later, but Sakura then screamed. In reality it had only taken about three seconds for Sakura's brain to register the card splitting her skin allowing itself an entrance of Sakura's arm.   
  
"Sakura!" he frantically shouted and from behind him came Madison's frantic cry as well. Then again came another card slicing through the skin of her left forearm. She stood for only a couple of seconds more and then fell to her knees. Soon she wobbled back and forth and then lost all balance and moved back one more time and then fell. Quickly, Li jumped on the roof top and landed gracefully only a few feet away from Sakura. He ran to her side. "Sakura?" he whispered.  
  
"LI!" he heard from down below. He turned around. It was Madison. And Meilin.  
  
"Is she alright?!" Madison asked, worriedly. Her camera was pointed at him, but she moved it away from her eye and he could see the concern in her eyes and he tried to smile in an effort to comfort her. "I'm going up!" she shouted.   
  
"But I-."  
  
"Li! Get down! Now!" Li leaped off the roof top and landed in front of Madison. He squatted before her and Madison got on in his back and wrapped one arm firmly around his neck, while she held the camera in the other.   
  
"Hey, what about me!" Meilin pouted.   
  
"Meilin! You don't even care about Sakura so why bother?!" Madison demanded. "Just go home! You're nothing but a nuisance!" As soon as the words came out of Madison's mouth, Meilin fled. Li could tell Madison felt a little guilty by the look on her face.  
  
Seconds after Li and Madison got on the roof top. Madison ran toward Sakura. She shook her and called her. Both Li and Madison sat beside her. One on each side of her. Li then stood up, Madison hadn't noticed. When she did Li was already in front of the card. He knew she was filming.   
  
"I'll take over now," Li said. "And I'll take no mercy." Li smiled.   
  
"Wait!" the card shouted.   
  
"What?" Li questioned.   
  
"I have yet to tell you of your fortune," the Fortune Card replied. It smiled, wickedly. "You will soon be shocked beyond words."  
  
"Okay," Li said. "That's it? Anyone could tell me that."  
  
"Just listen carefully," the card said. "I will reveal to you who your true love is."  
  
"My t-true love?" Li asked. He was a bit stunned. Who could it? He prayed it wasn't Meilin Rae. She was cool and all, but he really thought there were other girls that were more...his type. For example-  
  
"Sakura Avalon."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sakura Avalon," the card replied again.  
  
"Sakura!" Li shouted.   
  
"Oh, this is wonderful!" he could hear Madison squeal from behind him. He turned sharply to face her, giving her an angry glare. Then he turned away. His head began to spin. He tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. Who cares if it was Sakura Avalon?! Anyway, she was probably lying about it to stall for time, but then why was his head spinning.   
  
"What do you think, Li?" it asked. There was a long pause. Li never answered. He was too stunned to speak and way too dizzy to utter a word. It was just too much for the 16 year old. "Cat got your tongue, Li?" He shook his head in an effort to disagree, but the card laughed. "You can't believe it can you? You're already in love with her! You're as much in love with her as she is of you!" It laughed again.   
  
"Li is that true?" Madison's question came from behind. He turned to her, almost losing balance and shook his head. He wasn't in love with Sakura and he knew he never would be.   
  
"S-stop st-stalling!" Li stuttered. He shook hi head again to collect himself and was a bit successful. He was just about to use his sword until Sakura awoke.   
  
"Sakura!" Madison shouted, happily. "You're awake!" Li turned around.   
  
"Li," Sakura whispered. He ran to her and kneeled beside her.   
  
"I'm here, Sakura," he said, feeling a blush spread on his cheeks.   
  
"You still mad at me?" she asked. How could she still be thinking about that?  
  
"No. Of course not. I forgive you. It was a mistake. It could've happened to anyone," he replied. He looked away and helped her stand. Madison kept her camera focused on them. Li was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the camera pointed at him like that. Madison picked up the Sealing Key and handed it to Sakura. "Hold still, okay?" Li said. Sakura nodded, a bit weakly. He moved his hand to the cards which were stuck in her arm. He pulled on the one in her left arm as she leaned on him for leverage. He heard her whimper and apologized softly and comfortingly. He pulled harder and it popped out and Sakura screamed out in pain. Li then moved to the other one and yanked it once. She screamed. It was too painful for her and too painful for him. In a way, he felt it. As if he and Sakura shared one body. He felt her pain and he hated to think she was going through it.  
  
"It hurts!" Sakura shouted.   
  
Li quickly took Sakura in his arms and whispered in her ear, "I know it does, Sakura, but the pain will all go away. I promise," he said. He rubbed her back for comfort and then he heard laughing. Who was laughing? He glanced over his shoulder.   
  
"And you say you're not in love!" the card taunted.   
  
"I'm not!" Li shouted and let Sakura go. "Go! Do it now!" he demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"Windy," Sakura began, "Release and Dispel!" Windy soon came flying about and circled around the fortune card, which looked a bit confused and frightened. Li looked over at Sakura who looked weak and then held another paper in the air.  
  
"Source of light, With ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within. Oracles of gold, wind, water, and electricity. Force know my plight, Release the light! Lightning!" he chanted and tossed the paper in the air. An explosion of light came from the card and soon lightning came from Li's powers. It swirled with the Windy's power of wind and helped paralyze the Fortune Card. It had given the card a sock. "Now Sakura!"   
  
"What?!" the card shouted. "You...defeated me so easily!" It's body was still paralyzed.   
  
Li helped Sakura stand straight and hold her wand as Sakura chanted, "Fortune! Release and Dispel! Return to your powers confined!"  
  
"No!" it shouted as it became a card once more.   
  
"Windy! Release and Dispel! Return to your powers confined!" And soon windy was in it's card form too. It flew back to Sakura, but the Fortune Card flew to Li. He looked it over and placed it in his pocket. It was finally over.   
  
"Li?" Sakura called, but as soon as Li turned around she fainted from the usage of her power.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Fortune! Release and Dispel! Return to your powers confined!" Sakura shouted.   
  
"No!" the card yelled as it became a card once more.   
  
"Windy! Release and Dispel! Return to your powers confined!" And soon windy was in it's card form too. It flew back to Sakura, but she noticed that the Fortune Card flew to Li. He looked it over and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Li?" Sakura called, but she fainted. Using her powers was too much.  
  
She didn't know exactly what to say when she woke up shortly after. He looked at her, questionably, but she said nothing. "Never mind," she said.  
  
"Who's going first?" he asked as he squatted down.   
  
"You go Sakura," Madison suggested. Sakura shook her head and insisted Madison to go first. So she did. Li jumped down and soon he came back for Sakura. Madison was still video taping and soon Sakura was back down with Madison.   
  
"Do you need me to carry you home?" Li asked. Sakura blushed slightly as she shook her head.  
  
"No, I can manage, but thank you anyway," she said. He nodded and he fled away. She lost balance and Madison caught her.   
  
"Maybe you should've let Li carry you home," Madison said. Sakura disagreed and walked with Madison holding onto her arm, holding her up.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
The next day Sakura was feeling better and Madison had called to ask if she wouldn't mind hanging out. Of course Sakura didn't mind. She wanted to be out of the house as soon as possible. She was a little tired of Tori's teasing by now and she wanted to be out of the house.   
  
"Sakura! Your friends are looking for you!" Tori called from down the stair case.   
  
"Coming!" Sakura shouted. As soon as she got out of her room and shut the door she thought, Friends?  
  
"Sakura!" Madison yelled as she ran to her with arms wide open as Sakura walked down the stairs. "Oh, yeah," she said when she let Sakura go. "I invited Rita, Chelsea, Zachary, Nikki, Meilin, and Li to come along with us. I knew you wouldn't mind." Madison grinned.   
  
"Hey Sakura!" the whole group yelled, except for Li and Meilin who only waved. Sakura smiled and waved back.   
  
"Hello," she greeted. Sakura blushed slightly when she saw Li. She looked away. "Well, we should be on our way then."  
  
"Be careful and don't either of you even try to touch my sister. Understand?" Tori warned, talking to Li and Zachary.   
  
"I'm with Chelsea!" Zachary said as he grabbed her arm and smiled weakly. Tori gave him a warning look and turned to Li.   
  
"What about you, Li? Don't think I'll take it easy on you just because I'm your friend. I still don't like the idea of you hanging with my sister too much," Tori said.   
  
"Don't worry, Tori," Li coaxed. "I told more times than I can remember that I don't like your sister that way."  
  
"But you do like her!" Tori teased.  
  
"OH!" everyone chimed, except Sakura who was blushing horribly.   
  
"I don't like Sakura!" Li shouted. Everyone laughed as Sakura blushed. Things will never be the same, Sakura thought. But life is good. She giggled along with the group.   
  
THE END 


End file.
